Bear the Pain, the Young and Old
by Katieelessar
Summary: ObiWan relates a tale to his master, one of compassion, pain and remorse. No Slash and random HC.


_Title: Bear the Pain, the Young and Old_

_Author: Katieelessar_

_Rating: K_

_Characters: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon_

_Summary: Obi-Wan relates a tale to his master, one of compassion, pain and remorse. No Slash and random H/C._

_Author's Note: I couldn't sleep, I thought of some ale, I needed a story, a specific H/C story with a topping of fluff, here's the finished project. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Mr. Lucas. Nothing for me._

* * *

'Don't be disappointed.'

'Padawan, what could you ever do to make me feel so?'

Obi-Wan shifted his weight from foot to foot; averting his shy gaze from what he thought was his master's piercing stare. Had he looked up, he would have known the blue eyes were far from his assumptions. Instead of anger, hot like the bluest part of a flame, there was the warm compassion and understanding of what he was going through. However, bashful and ashamed as he was, Obi-Wan would not lift his eyes and thus, addressed his master as if his face were in the yellow tile floor.

'Forgive me, Master. I—'

'Padawan, please look at me when you are speaking to me.'

Begrudgingly, Obi-Wan lifted his head, cheeks flushing with shame.

'Forgive me—'

Qui-Gon put up a hand, stopping Obi-Wan's needless apologizes. The boy was far too polite sometimes. Didn't he realize that sometimes it mattered not to Qui-Gon if he misplaced a word or disregarded a rule? He certainly should know by now that Qui-Gon was never one to follow every rule down to its bone, and there was no shame in that.

Qui-Gon saw he would need to help the youth in his tale for he was looking something like a fish out of water with a mouth moving in intricate patterns but no sounds. Were it a different place and different time, Qui-Gon would have chuckled but now was no such instance for mirth. The air was earnest.

'Now, start from the beginning, why were you in Reida's orphanage in the first place?'

'Oh,' Obi-Wan said, seemingly relieved to have an easy place to begin at. 'Well, you see, Master. After you and Knight Wedron left for the meeting in the afternoon I went with the king's assistant…'

'Joaq?' Qui-Gon supplied.

'Yes, Joaq. Well he took me around, showed me some of the sights and I made observations just as you had requested. We were on our way back to the palace, when Joaq asked if he could make a stop to his house near the Quarter section.'

'The Quarter section, Obi-Wan?' Qui-Gon raised his eyebrow, well aware of what _that_ part of the city was renowned for.

'Yes, well, er,' Obi-Wan struggled to find his balance again, but Qui-Gon shook his head.

'Why did Joaq want to take you there?'

'Well he didn't 'take me' there, Master. I was curious to know about this area and wanted to know the facts. Besides,' he grinned nervously. 'You said you wanted a report on the whole city.'

'Indeed. Well next time, be sure that I explicitly write 'all parts, except the blackest arenas of the city.'

'I'll make a note of that, Master.'

'Good, now go on.'

'When we arrived to Uren street, that's when things started to get…bad. A few people recognized Joaq and he was convinced to follow them to the nearest tavern for a drinking game of sorts. I, being too young—yes, they have drinking ages—was forced to wait outside or make my way back and I wasn't about to leave Joaq in that company of people.'

'So you sat outside?'

'Stood, mostly, but that was only for a few minutes. The sun went down and everyone began to make a beeline for the tavern. It was supposedly very popular, even for the area and I was forced to find another location to pass the time.'

'And the whole time?'

'Joaq was inside drinking his heart out.'

'Ah. Continue.'

Obi-Wan was now speaking very comfortably and smoothly and Qui-Gon sat down on the chair behind him, gazing intently as his Padawan continued his curious tale.

'I found a bench, hidden between the tavern and the adjoining building and was about to sit down when somebody cried out from the building. I felt no warning in the Force for myself or Joaq at the time, but there was something wrong. I ran to the house and heard some voices screaming and the sound of a child crying. I had my hand on the door when it came flying open and three, or four, it was too dark to count, young boys came running out. They were all laughing and carrying some heavy objects but they were too quick for me to follow.'

'Padawan, we both know you could have captured those boys if there was need.'

'Yes, Master, but,' Obi-Wan paused and for the first time since speaking, found words hard to find. This emotion, this feeling he had felt was indescribable, something one had to feel to know. 'I somehow felt….bound to help the victim of this episode. I knew that the boys could be dealt with later but something was telling me the victim of this all could not.'

Qui-Gon nodded, feeling through their light bond the same feeling Obi-Wan had experienced. How often had he reminded his Apprentice that the Force moved in such strange ways?

'I went inside and immediately a young girl, five or six, came running towards me, telling me about the evil boys and how they stole all of her beautiful things she had made for her mother. I asked her where her mother was. At work, she responded and began to cry. I…did my best to comfort her. I've never been good around younger children.' Obi-Wan let a lopsided smile appear on his lips. 'But she seemed fine enough and easily became a bouncy child again. I was not ignorant enough to not notice the signs of poverty and paucity in her house and clothes. Nor did it take long for me to assume where her mother 'worked.' Indeed, it took a shorter amount of time than I had deemed.'

'What happened next, Padawan?'

'Sadra, that was her name, was already showing me some of her remaining toys and games when the door opened and in comes Joaq and, who I later learned as, Passia, Sadra's mother.' Obi-Wan flushed slightly.

'I felt embarrassed for Sadra and Joaq, he recognized me immediately even though he was practically falling off his feet. I quickly went to him and pulled him outside, telling him it was time for them to return back to the palace grounds. He refused but fell unconscious before another word passed through his lips. We were walking back when suddenly, those young men appear again. This time, they're ridiculing Passia and trying to…assault her. I…' Obi-Wan quickly dropped his gaze, blue eyes filling with regret. Qui-Gon immediately became concerned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'What is it, Padawan?' He asked intently. There was deep pitted regret flowing between their bond. What ever this was, Obi-Wan had done a good job at shielding it before.

'They…they killed her, Master. Right there and then. I was too slow…I just…I was too shocked to do anything. I think she said something that angered them really badly. One took out a gun and I was too far out of range to pull out my lightsaber and didn't have enough time to do a Force push. They shot her, in the stomach and ran off, laughing.'

Obi-Wan suddenly fell to his knees, eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

'I didn't know what to do. Nobody would help. She lay there like a piece of dirt that was just another cobblestone or them to step on. Sadra was in shock, but didn't move, didn't do anything. I…I did what I deemed best at the time, Master…'

Qui-Gon nodded sadly for Obi-Wan to continue. As much as he wanted to gather up this boy in his arms he knew Obi-Wan had to finish his story. He sent soothing waves through their bond and it helped compose Obi-Wan a little, but the pain still remained in those unshed tears.

'I contacted the authorities, Master, they came and wrapped her body up, asked questions to me, Sadra and a few observers and left. Sadra refused to come, but said nothing else. I asked her what she wanted to do. She said she wanted to stay with me, she had no place to go anymore.' Obi-Wan coughed to clear his throat of the lump that had lodged itself there. 'By now, it was late and I knew I had to contact you, I didn't think of it earlier. Sadra told me that the safest place was at the orphanage, that she went there all the time with her smaller friends and everything would be okay there. I complied, I needed a safe place to wait for you in case those men showed up again.'

'And this is where I found you…' Qui-Gon finished quietly for Obi-Wan had found it very hard to continue.

For a moment, neither of them said anything, outside the quiet room of the lounge area, chattering voices of children, young and old, sounded from behind the closed doors. Obi-Wan turned his gaze towards the door, searching with glistening eyes as if he could see the young faces through the wood. One of those voices belonged to a small, grieving child who would never have the mother she deserved, nor the life she would ever deserve. It pained Obi-Wan, deeper than any blade could ever pierce him, for those wounds healed within time and sometimes, scars remained. But things that happened, experiences of pain, loss, suffering, would never dull as quickly. They would always be apart of him and what hurt him the most was that this hurt would be felt by Sadra, a young, innocent child who should never, _never_ have to feel this pain.

Obi-Wan was barely aware of the cold tears that spilled over his cheeks in torrents and how they suddenly stopped as they were soaked by a warm, brown cloak. Comforting arms encircled him and all the pain, all the trepidation that had threatened to overtake him several times during the past few hours exploded from his body in wracking sobs. All control slipped from his fingertips and he replaced them with the folds of the said cloak.

He did know how long he stood there, pouring out his tears until no more would be pushed out and even then, he stood there, waiting for this pain to pass. When his tears had quieted and his sobs mere shivers along his spine he unfolded himself from the gentle embrace and bowed his head quickly in shame.

'I'm sorry, Master. Please, don't be disappointed in me.'

Qui-Gon who had been near to losing his restraint himself, for the waves of pain rolling through their bond had been immense, now turned to confusion and furrowed his brow.

'Padawan, why would there be reason for me to be disappointed?' He asked.

'Because I didn't listen to you. When Joaq first asked me to go to the Quarter section I should have said no. If we never went there, Passia would have never have been killed and Sadra would still have a mother.'

'Obi-Wan, we have no reason to believe that Joaq was linked to those men and he could not have led them there. The men that killed Passia seemed to have had something against her from the beginning. We did not know. Padawan, without you, Sadra would not have been saved from those men. You saved her, she respects more than, oh Force knows how much. She loves you, Obi-Wan.'

Obi-Wan nodded sadly. 'All you say is true, Master. I know. I know. It's just…her death seemed so…sad.'

'I know, young one, I know. It is a tragic thing, the loss of a young life, whether their own has been ended or one closest to them, but we must remember the Force moves in its own ways, Obi-Wan. Every cause has a reason or a lesson behind it that we learn from.'

Obi-Wan nodded, though the words did not seep in, and it would take time for them to. He knew now that he would have to look ahead, place the past behind him and help Sadra and himself through this horrible experience. He only hoped he had the courage to do so. It would take many days and many tears to find a bearing, but as young and old, they would move through it.

The road of healing had only begun…

The End

* * *

_A/N: Walah! Grazie for reading! You're ready for the next step….reviewing! ;)_


End file.
